La réalité dépasse la fiction
by Evilys
Summary: Quand Bella et Alice ne sont plus, Kristen et Ashley apparaissent. Attention, Femslash possibles... Bella/Alice & Kristen/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma deuxième Fanfiction en cours !**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez, les "personnages" et personnes ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Il s'agit bien là d'une fanfiction, créée de toutes pièces par mon imagination ;)**_

_**Femslash possible...**_

_**Kristen/Ashley Bella/Alice**_

« Alice dit qu'elle m'a vue transformée...

- Ses visions sont changeantes, essaya de se convaincre Edward

- Suivant ce que les gens ont décidé. J'ai décidé. Lui répondit Bella d'un ton ferme.

- Alors ton rêve se résume à ça ? Devenir un monstre ?

- Je rêve d'être éternellement à tes côtés,

- Éternellement... es-tu certaine d'être prête ?

- Oui... »

Après ces quelques mots échangés, Edward embrassa sa belle dans le cou, d'un baiser tendre et amoureux. Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'il allait la transformer mais... il n'en fit rien.

« Ne pourrais-tu te satisfaire d'une longue vie heureuse et harmonieuse avec moi ?

- Si... si... pour l'instant. » Murmura Bella avec défi.

Ils continuèrent à danser légèrement quand enfin, le beau vampire déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée.

Voix Off de Bella... « Personne ne rendra les armes ce soir mais je ne céderai pas... Je sais ce que je veux... »

Victoria les regarde danser au loin puis souris, la vengeance dans les yeux...

« Eeeeeet... COUPEZ ! C'est dans la boîte les enfants ! Fascination est FINI ! »

Ce fut alors une explosion de joie lorsque les acteurs se mirent à sauter sur le plateau de tournage ! Les maquilleurs, les assistants, tout le monde était là, une coupe à la main et le champagne coulant à foison !

Robert Pattinson pris Kristen Stewart dans ses bras la serrant bien plus qu'amicalement. Ils sourirent béatement tous les deux et allèrent rejoindre leurs collègues.

Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, Taylor Lautner ou encore Kellan Lutz... Ils étaient tous présents pour ce final époustouflant de ce premier épisode de la saga Twilight. Ils fêtèrent tous cette fin de tournage, après des mois et des mois de travail acharné.

Kellan s'approcha de Robert et Kristen en sautillant, guilleret, comme à son habitude. Il affichait un air malicieux.

« Alors les tourtereaux! Il avait pas l'air factice votre douuuux baiser de fin ! »

Comme toute réponse, Robert lui envoya une bourrade sur l'épaule ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de son ami ! Ils continuèrent ensuite de se chamailler, laissant Kristen seule, dans ses pensées.

En effet, Fascination était terminé, le premier épisode de la saga Twilight. Elle avait bien entendu lu tous les livres de Stephanie Meyer et elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle était réellement fascinée par les moyens mis en œuvre pour coller aux pensées de l'auteur, pour donner la vie aux personnages, aux vampires. Elle aimait beaucoup tourner en ne sachant pas ce que rendraient les images. Elle est d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir pu participer à cette saga, elle avait rencontré tellement de personnes merveilleuses... Kellan, Taylor... Robert et...

« Kristen ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Oui, il y avait aussi Ashley, avec qui elle avait eu du mal à créer des liens. Elle était bizarre, distante, et n'aimait pas vraiment rester avec l'équipe. Kristen n'était a priori pas le genre d'amie qu'Ashley voulait se faire mais cette fois-ci, elle vint lui parler.

« Non, bien sur que non ! Lui répondit Kristen en souriant.

- Tu ne te sens pas soulagée d'en avoir terminé pour le moment ?

- Si c'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est plutôt rassurant de savoir que pour le moment, je vais tout simplement faire une pause.. »

Tout en discutant, Ashley avait pris Kristen par le bras et l'avait entraînée en dehors des locaux. Elle s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit au milieu de tous leurs amis faisant la fête. Oui c'était la fin du premier épisode mais il y en aurait d'autre. Enfin... normalement.

« Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne Kris' mais... la brune hésita.

- Oui ?

- Je ne pense pas continuer le rôle d'Alice.

- Q-quoi ? Attends mais tu n'es pas sérieuse là j'espère ? »

Ashley Greene savait pertinemment qu'en s'enfermant dans le rôle d'Alice, la bonne copine de Bella qui voit l'avenir, elle allait finir comme Emma Watson qui se retrouve souvent appelée Hermione au lieu de son vrai prénom. Elle ne voulait pas être enfermée dans une saga et n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à tout ça en acceptant le rôle. Elle ne voulait pas rester Alice, l'éternelle meilleure amie de Bella, faisant une ou deux apparitions dans les épisodes.

« J'ai bien réfléchi Kristen et je n'ai pas envie de rester Alice toute ma vie, je ne veux pas rester bloquée dans ce rôle.

- Donc pour toi, je vais rester indéfiniment Bella, l'amoureuse transie d'Edward ?, lui avait sèchement répondu l'actrice.

- Attends ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je parle de moi là... Enfin de toute façon je pense que mon choix est fait. Ils me trouveront facilement une remplaçante, peut-être même une meilleure Alice. »

Elle avait sourit en disant ces mots. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le nombre de filles qui souhaitaient être à sa place à l'heure actuelle : pouvoir jouer dans Twilight, ne serait-ce qu'un rôle secondaire, aurait déjà été un miracle pour ces filles-là... Alors jouer Alice et côtoyer le beau Kellan, le ténébreux Robert ou le mystérieux Jackson...

Ne départant pas de son sourire, Ashley se tourna vers sa collègue, qui, elle, affichait une mine désolée.

« Ashley, à mes yeux il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre Alice que toi... Les spectateurs ne t'ont pas encore vue mais ils ne pourront que t'admirer. Je n'ose imaginer leur choc si tu ne fais pas partie du casting du prochain opus... Je sais que toi et moi nous n'avons pas beaucoup échangé et j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'as pas prise pour l'une de ces actrices imbues d'elles-mêmes qui n'aiment pas se mêler aux autres. »

Kristen Stewart lui avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite. A la fin, elle respira un grand coup, comme si elle avait oublié de le faire depuis plusieurs minutes.

_**Vos avis m'intéressent ! Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Une invitation

**Désolée pour le temps d'écriture, j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps !**

**Je suis très contente que ma fiction vous plaise... vraiment ! Ca me touche !**

**Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira également... bonne lecture !**

Ashley éclata de rire, d'un rire franc, sincère.

« Respire Kris ! C'est vraiment agréable d'entendre ça mais sincèrement, ça fait beaucoup là. Tu sais, le film n'est même pas diffusé que j'ai déjà reçu d'innombrables lettres de « fans » qui me vénèrent... et ils ne m'ont pas encore vue ! Et ils m'appellent tous... Alice ! Enfin... certains non mais disons que dans la globalité, je suis devenue Alice. Bref, je vais de toute façon y réfléchir... On a du temps avant le prochain tournage alors s'il te plaît... n'en parle pas.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit l'autre brune. Mais réfléchit bien, c'est une occasion en or de tourner dans une saga telle que Twilight. La popularité, l'admiration et puis... ne le nions pas, l'argent. » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Elles étaient toutes les deux, dehors, à prendre l'air et à savourer le travail accompli. Pour Kristen, ce n'était que le début d'une longue histoire en tant que Bella, mais pour Ashley, c'était peut-être la fin prématurée d'une Alice pétillante. Néanmoins, elles en étaient au même point : le tournage était terminé, et il allait maintenant falloir assurer la promotion du film mais également prendre quelques vacances.

Adossées contre le mur des locaux, elles ne disaient plus un mot, savourant le calme environnant. Une légère brise les rafraîchissait et un frisson parcouru Ashley tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, apaisée.

« Il est peut-être te...

- Oh Kris tu es là ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Robert venait tout juste d'arriver, interrompant sans ménagement Ashley qui se décala pour le laisser passer. « Tout dans la finesse » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approcha de l'autre brune, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah Ashley ça va ? Lui dit-il en souriant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue avant. Ca ne t'ennuie pas de nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas Rob', j'allais partir de toute façon. »

Elle adressa un sourire un Kristen qui lui rendit mais dans lequel on pouvait sentir « Réfléchit bien quand même ».

Une fois Ashley rentrée faire la fête avec les autres, Robert s'adossa au mur, à quelques centimètres de la brune. Il était plutôt gêné et ne savait, du coup, plus quoi dire. Néanmoins, il était venu avec une idée bien précise.

« Pfou, bah voilà c'est fini ! Plus d'Edward pour le moment, et plus de Bella... Nous sommes redevenus Kristen et Robert !

- C'est vrai, lui répondit la brune. Maintenant, un peu de repos s'impose !

- En parlant de ça, tu as des choses de prévues ?

- Non pas vraiment, je pensais partir quelque part mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée.

- Eh bien si tu veux Kris, tu peux m'accompagner... J'ai décidé de partir deux semaines en France ! J'aime beaucoup ce pays. »

Il lui avait proposé spontanément mais son discours était répété depuis des semaines. Ca faisait un moment déjà que Robert souhaitait passer du temps avec Kristen... Exit Edward et Bella, il voulait vraiment voir la brune s'intéresser au Robert qu'il était. Plus de vampires, plus de fiction, juste deux êtres humains qui s'apprécient.

Quant à Kristen... elle s'attendait effectivement à une telle demande. Leur baiser échangé avait quelque chose de vrai, de puissant, de passionné... Elle avait senti l'affection qu'il avait pour elle et après tout, elle n'était pas en reste. Évidemment, Robert était séduisant, charmeur et avait une très grande culture. Qui pouvait lui résister ? Et qui en avait envie de toute façon ? Elle ? Non. Elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison refuser.

C'était vrai après tout, elle était belle elle aussi, célibataire, et ouverte. Et puis elle avait maintenant du temps libre. Elle pouvait et devait se reposer, elle l'avait mérité.

« - Kris ? Robert semblait s'impatienter quelque peu, la voyant dans ses pensées.

- Oui oui excuse-moi... Et bien, c'est d'accord !

- C'est d'accord ?!

- Oui oui, je veux bien t'accompagner en France, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays et plus encore, Paris ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces. Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer ces deux semaines seuls avec elle. Peut-être même pourraient-ils faire plus amples connaissances...

A cette pensée, Robert rougit et se recula légèrement. Il souriait néanmoins à pleine dent, savourant ce petit moment intime qu'il partageait avec la belle Kristen.

« -C'est super Kris ! Dans ce cas, si tu te sens prête, on peut partir d'ici la fin de la semaine ?

- C'est parfait, ça me laisse le temps de préparer mes valises !

- Prépare-toi à visiter la capitale !

- Prépare-toi à faire les boutiques ! Lui répondit-elle en riant. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ashley faisait la fête avec les autres dans les locaux ! Tous étaient fiers d'avoir accomplis tout ce travail ! Ils avaient d'ailleurs hâte de voir le film monté dans sa globalité, c'était une expérience unique.

La petite brune, un verre de champagne à la main, trinqua avec son ami de longue date, Kellan. Ils riaient ensemble et parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien. Car la brune avait besoin de décompresser, elle voulait sortir de son rôle d'Alice et ne le voyait pas comme son grand frère Emett mais comme son ami.

Ils discutaient et discutaient encore si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les deux « héros » rentrer et se joindre au groupe, échangeant des regards complices.

« - Tu sais Kellan, la semaine prochaine, je pars à Paris !

- Ah ouais miss ? Et pour combien de temps ! Tu m'emmènes dans tes valides ?

- Ah ah. Elle éclata de rire. Ca ne te plairait pas ! Tu connais mon penchant pour la mode... Et bien j'y vais pour la Fashion Week. J'ai hâte de voir tous ces beaux défilés, ces robes de haute-couture... et tous les magasins des Champs Elysées... Le pied ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et bu une nouvelle goutte de champagne. La fête n'allait pas tarder à se terminer et il allait falloir retourner à la vie réelle, en attendant le prochain Twilight... ou pas.

_**Alors, votre avis ? Vos reviews me font plaisir, et elles m'aident à voir si je vais dans le bon chemin !**_

_**Merci à vous. **_

_**Evilys.**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Un jour en France

**Je suis vraiment navrée de ce retard... J'avoue que j'ai été un peu dépassée par les événements et que je me suis tournée vers une autre fiction mais je n'abandonne pas celle-ci comme vous pouvez le voir :D**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos Reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^o^**

* * *

« Encore ? Tu pars tous les jours !

- Je suis désolée Kristen... Mais j'ai été invité à plusieurs conventions... Tu sais pour Twilight... Et Harry Potter... Enfin si tu veux tu peux venir mais...

- Non c'est bon, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je vais aller faire les boutiques.

- D'accord. Ce soir, nous dînerons ensemble... » lui dit-il en rougissant.

Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, ne cessant de rougir. Oui, Robert était vraiment heureux de passer ces moments avec elle mais malheureusement, il était très occupé à Paris. Ce n'était pas réellement des vacances. Oh bien entendu, elle connaîtrait autant de succès que lui, si ce n'est plus, après la diffusion du premier film. Mais pour le moment, elle avait plus de libertés et pouvait se permettre d'aller faire les boutiques dans Paris, sans soucis.

Finalement soulagé de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle ce soir, il l'a laissa à l'hôtel et parti à la Convention Harry Potter.

Kristen, quant à elle, soupira : elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seule dans la chambre d'hôtel sans rien avoir à faire. Elle avait donné cette excuse de boutiques pour ne pas avoir à l'accompagner mais elle détestait faire les magasins... et surtout seule. Finalement, elle décida qu'il était temps de changer ses habitudes et sorti. Il était encore tôt mais les boutiques étaient déjà ouvertes...

Elle prit soin de se maquiller discrètement et enfila une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un jean. Une fois préparée, la jeune femme décida de sortir et de se rendre sur les Champs Elysées afin de se fondre dans la masse. Elle n'avait pas envie de risquer de se faire reconnaître, sait-on jamais. Et pour cela, elle portait également des lunettes de soleil.

Elle écoutait de la musique sur le chemin en pensant à ces vacances et à ce qu'elle allait faire... avec Robert. Elle avait compris qu'elle l'intéressait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux suppliant pour un dîner ensemble. Elle aimait bien être avec lui mais elle aurait justement voulu passer de vraies vacances, et pas simplement le croiser le soir pour un dîner. Et si elle lui plaisait tant, pourquoi ne prenait-il pas plus de temps pour s'occuper d'elle, pour la charmer ou autre ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui tomber dans les bras, comme ça !

Enfin, inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet, elle avait envie de passer une bonne journée, et même si elle allait la passer seule, elle allait en profiter.

Il faisait beau et chaud et elle décida de s'acheter une glace à l'italienne, uniquement à la fraise. Elle aimait beaucoup la douceur de ce fruit. Elle continua donc à marcher sur les Champs, regardant vaguement les boutiques sans trop s'y attarder. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire les boutiques mais elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Bien sûr, elle pourrait aller visiter un musée ou encore aller au cinéma. Voir un film français, oui, cela pourrait être très intéressant. Peut-être dans l'après-midi dans ce cas, elle y réfléchirait.

Elle sentit soudain deux mains se poser doucement sur ses hanches, puis une voix lui murmura à l'oreille : « Alors Kristen, que fait-on à Paris ? »

Elle sursauta immédiatement à ce contact et se retourna pour se retrouver finalement à quelque centimètres d'une jolie brune qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne pu néanmoins pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quelle surprise de te voir Ashley ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » lui dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

La petite brune en face d'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Comme a son habitude, elle était parfaitement bien habillée, vêtue d'un pantalon serré et d'une chemise noire cintrée. Elle portait également un sac à main assorti à son pantalon brun. Oui, elle était vraiment toujours très bien habillée et à chaque fois, Kristen s'en étonnait.

« Excusez-moi très chère mais j'avais envie de vous surprendre ! Lui dit Ashley en continuant de rire. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu en France ?

- Oh et bien... En fait, j'ai décidé d'accompagner Robert. Il m'a proposé de venir en vacances avec lui et du coup, j'ai accepté, fit la brune, une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Oh ! Je vois... Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi dans ce cas ?

- Il est en convention ou je ne sais quoi. Comme hier... Et avant-hier. Il est vraiment très demandé, répondit Kristen avec un petit rire forcé.

- Eh bien, Kris, je me vois dans l'obligation de te tenir compagnie ! » Lui répondit sa collègue en la prenant par le bras.

Et pour la première fois depuis ses vacances, elle savait qu'elle passerait une très belle journée.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis désolée de vous laisser avec tant de suspense ah ah ! Mais au moins, voici la rencontre tant attendue en France !**


End file.
